


Невеста

by ShNedzumi



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Президенту МОГ Ичирью часто приходили в голову странные, а временами даже - идиотские - идеи. Но в этот раз он превзошел себя: решил, что сыновьям не хватает ласки и любви. Поэтому нужно их женить.Разумеется, мнения самих сыновей никто не спрашивал. Осталось только подобрать кандидаток.





	

\- Да ты спятил, старик?!

\- Я ни за что не соглашусь на нечто столь непрелестное!

\- Ты сошел с ума!

\- Оборзел, чертов старикан?

Ичирью страдальчески поморщился и повернулся к креслу, в котором сидела миниатюрная шатенка. За все время разговора она так и не оторвала взгляда от нового кулинарного альманаха.

\- Комацу-тян, хоть ты скажи мальчикам, что им пора жениться.

\- Мальчики, вам пора жениться, - на автомате повторила девушка.

\- Комацу! - возмущенный голос Торико прервал ее размышления. - Как ты можешь так говорить?

\- Успокойся, варвар, - вмешался Сани. - Масик единственная, кто поступил разумно и не стал слушать весь бред глупого старикана, - он поморщился. - Да она и сейчас нас не слышит.

\- Слышу, - отстранено отозвалась девушка. - Просто не обращаю внимания.

Отложила в сторону журнал, подняла глаза.

\- Смысл? - пожала плечами. - Все равно сделаете так, как посчитаете нужным.

\- Комацу-тян, ты не понимаешь, - Ичирью вновь взял беседу в свои руки. - Мальчикам просто необходим кто-то, кто бы мог позаботиться о них. Да, они сильные охотники, временами смелые, но ужасно безответственные и глупые. Им просто необходима рядом мудрая женщина, направляющая их твердой рукой.

\- Сетсуно-сан? - предложила вариант Комацу.

\- Нет, желательно их возраста, - отверг Ичирью. - Хочу, чтобы мальчишки были счастливы. А то повара себе ни один так и не нашел, шатаются по Миру людей и совершенно не думают о том, что время-то идет.

На заднем фоне кипели "мальчишки", с трудом сдерживались от комментариев. Комацу потерла переносицу. Как и во всех случаях, нужно переждать, пока идея, кажущаяся Президенту столь удачной, потеряет свою новизну и остроту. Всего лишь нужно подождать. А пока - соглашаться, хотя бы для виду. Алгоритм действий был отработан до мелочей. Мешал только темперамент охотников, которым попросту не хватало терпения.

А с другой стороны... с Ичирью станется действительно женить своих приемных детишек. Настойчивости и упертости винторогого козлобарана ему не занимать, особенно, если что-то втемяшилось в голову.

Интересно, что послужило причиной на этот раз? Подобные идеи появлялись только в период дикого затишья, когда на Президента МОГ валились кипы документов, и совсем не было приключений.  
Действительно, Джиро куда-то умотал, Сетсуно закрыла ресторанчик и отправилась на длительные каникулы. Даже Мидора со своими браконьерами решил устроить перерыв.

Все вместе это означало, что Президенту стало безумно скучно. И он решил прицепиться к мальчишкам.

С семьей Ичирью Комацу познакомилась совсем еще маленькой, лет в десять. Тогда какой-то возмутительно разноцветный мальчишка дернул ее за косички и назвал "непрелестной". А она в ответ покраснела и смутилась до такой степени, что расквасила ему нос метким ударом острого кулачка. В приюте нужно было уметь постоять за себя.

Подошедшие братья "жертвы" целиком и полностью оказались на стороне... Комацу. Так и познакомились. Вместе лазили по Первому биотопу. Пусть Комацу не имела Клеток Гурмана и не могла драться с животными наравне, она потрясающе готовила их в походных условиях. В общем, мальчишки притаскивали всякую гадость, а она эту гадость приводила в чувство и приемлемое состояние. Ну, не могла девушка назвать иначе двуххвостых крыс, мышей и лягушек, что ловили мальчишки - чисто из вредности. Со временем у гадости повысился уровень поимки от минусового до пятидесятого, она стала называться ингредиентами, и готовить стало интереснее.

\- И у вас уже есть кандидатуры на примете? - спросила она.

Судя по вытянувшимся лицам друзей, такого предательства они от подруги не ожидали. Комацу пожала плечами. Ичирью загорелся, протянул четыре стопки фотографий.

\- Нет, не пойдет, Зебра ее с потрохами съест, а вот у этой аллергия на конскую шерсть, эта....

Охотники расслаблялись, видя, как медленно, но верно уменьшается список "претенденток" на незабываемое счастье. А список раскритикованных Комацу растет, как на дрожжах. И ведь Ичирью доверял мнению повара, поэтому только кивал. Зебра был готов согласиться, что гигантская лошадь, одолженная у старика Дарумы, его, если это избавляло от половины списка. Сани кивал, как болванчик, Коко смущенно покрывался фиолетовыми пятнами, когда Комацу говорила о его "аллергии". Торико сиял оскалом в тридцать два зуба.

Их все устраивало.

\- Ну, хоть бы повара себе нашли, мальчики, - посетовал Ичирью.

\- У нас есть Комацу, - почти хором ответили охотники.

\- Комацу есть у своего ресторана, - возразила девушка, потянулась, поднялась.

Кандидаток не осталось вообще, все были вычеркнуты, что погружало Ичирью в депрессию, а охотников - в нирвану.

\- Ладно, пойду я. Зовите, если отыщете еще кандидатуры, - улыбнулась девушка.

Ичирью печально кивал, охотники довольно скалились.

Комацу покачала головой. Интересно, сколько продержится эта идея?

 

\- Ах-ха-ха, - Тина заливалась хохотом так, что почти легла на стол, утирая с глаз слезы. - Так и сделал?

\- Почему? - расстроенно протянула Рин. - Почему меня не было в тех списках?

Тина вновь зашлась безудержным смехом, Комацу улыбнулась и покачала вино в бокале.

С подругами они обязательно собирались минимум раз в месяц и в любое время, когда позволяли насыщенные графики. В основном подстраивались под Тину, которую репортерские расследования загоняли порой на край света. У повара Комацу и исследователя Рин с графиком дела обстояли куда как проще.

Заседали на кухне в квартирке Комацу, с бутылочкой вина, с легкими закусками или плотным ужином - зависело от настроения и желания. И болтали обо всем на свете, обсуждали последние новости.  
Тина могла сколько угодно изливать восторженные отклики на Небесных Царей - так теперь называли мальчишек Ичирью - с экрана телевизора, улыбаться, брать интервью, но в повседневной жизни она оставалась той еще ехидиной и постоянно собачилась с Сани. Им обоим перепалки доставляли жуткое удовольствие.

Рин, младшая сестра Сани, беззаветно влюбленная в Торико, могла только мечтать о взаимности. О чем, о чем, а о чувствах до охотника доходило как до жирафуси.

\- Ну, так сходи и подай заявку, - Тина вытерла слезы, но не удержалась, икнула от смеха. -Правда, возможно попытка убийства со стороны нашего разноцветного шарфика.

Не забыла тот подарок на Рождество, какая прелесть! Комацу захихикала, вспомнив, что это именно она подарила Сани шерстяное изделие всех цветов радуги. Собственной вязки. Не отказаться, если не хочешь обидеть подругу. И не снять, даже несмотря на явное злорадное торжество в глазах репортерши.

\- Да ладно, - махнула рукой Комацу. - Скоро Президент переключится на что-нибудь другое, вот увидите. Сколько раз уже так было?

Девушки согласно кивнули, и разговор плавно перетек на отстраненные темы.

Прогноз Комацу не оправдался. Президент не отказался от своей идеи ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Каждый раз приходил с новым списком кандидаток, и каждый раз охотники умело выкручивались, открещивались. Окружающие ждали, у кого первым закончится терпение - у ученика Акации или у команды Небесных Царей.

 

\- Масик, ты должна, просто обязана нам помочь!

Комацу подавилась вином, закашлялась. Рин заботливо постучала подругу по спине.

Охотники полным Небесным составом ворвались к повару в квартиру, где как раз проходили дружеские посиделки.

\- О, шарфик! - расплылась в улыбке Тина.

\- О, заноза непрелестная, - в тон ей протянул Сани.

\- Будете спорить, выставлю вон, - пообещала Комацу.

Разумеется, выставить из квартиры такие туши никаких сил не хватит, но она запросто может уйти сама. И пусть тогда самостоятельно разбираются с Президентом.

Охотники понятливо кивнули и дисциплинированно расселись вокруг стола. Рин просияла: дорогой Торико оказался возле нее. Комацу вздохнула, достала из шкафчика еще бокалы, пару бутылок вина. Почесала рукояткой штопора в затылке - может, глинтвейн сварить? Подумала, что это займет слишком много времени, а охотники и так на пределе, и оставила все, как есть. В другой раз.

\- Ладно, рассказывайте, что у вас стряслось? - спросила она, пока Коко разливал вино.

\- Старикан все никак не успокоится, - пробурчал Зебра и залпом выпил свою порцию, налил еще. Ее он уже пил медленнее, так как Комацу никогда не хранила большие запасы спиртного, а идти куда-то...

\- Он сказал, что этот список будет последним. Если мы откажемся, он сам подберет нам невест.

\- Сбегите куда-нибудь, - предложила Тина. - Что, вас учить этому надо? Вы же охотники за деликатесами, неужели не знаете каких-нибудь потаенных мест?

\- Ага, а на стороне старика нулевой биотоп, рейнджер Йосаку со товарищи, Джиро, Сетсуно-сан, - скривился Торико. - Им тоже до жути понравилась идея о внуках. Одного Теппея, видите ли, им мало.

Комацу хмыкнула. К Теппею Сетсуно с Джиро тоже поначалу приставали с правнуками, пока тот не смотался к Даруме и не привез с собой страшненькую жабку из того мира. Его оставили в покое, лишь бы не женился от отчаяния. Кстати, а это идея!

Тем временем друзья уже дошли до инсценирования самоубийства и подделки документов, чтобы избежать пристального внимания явно поехавшего крышей Президента МОГ. Комацу хмыкнула.

\- У тебя появилась идея получше, - констатировал Тина.

\- Ага. Предъявите ему девушек. Встречаетесь с ними давно, любите сил нет, поэтому не хотели ни на ком жениться. А на этих женитесь... может быть... когда-нибудь... вы еще слишком молоды... не готовы к серьезным последствиям... - последние слова она произносила в духе героинь мыльных сериалов и мелодрам, закатив глаза и с придыханием.

Рин смутилась, Тина захохотала так, что выступили слезы.

\- Насколько я знаю, Президент перебрал почти все женское население в возрасте от шестнадцати и до сорока. Где ты найдешь не отмеченных им девушек? Потому что если мальчики, - слово пропела сладко, отчего Сани дернулся, но промолчал, - если мальчики выберут кого-то из ранее отвергнутых, это вызовет подозрения.

\- Ты да Рин, чем не вариант? - пожала плечами Комацу. - Вас в списках точно не было, я помню.

За столом воцарилось глубокое молчание. Рин краснела, Тина бледнела, "мальчики" всерьез обдумывали эту идею. Комацу иногда предлагала сущие глупости - на их взгляд - но они всегда срабатывали.

\- Почему бы и нет, - наконец, задумчиво протянул Торико.

\- Ну, да, будешь с Рин, - кивнула Комацу, решив совместить приятное с полезным. - А Сани - с Тиной.

\- Остаются Зебра и Коко, - сощурил глаза Сани.

Комацу побарабанила пальцами. Сложный случай. И если Коко еще реально найти кого-нибудь, то Зебре с его тяжелым характером.... Зебра как будто понимал, о чем думает подруга, потому как оскал становился все более угрожающим и дерзким.

\- Можно сказать, что он встречается с Буранчи... - выдала Комацу.

Зебра задохнулся, ловил ртом воздух, Тина уползла куда-то под стол и там изображала припадок.

Взаимоотношения Тенгу Буранчи, шеф-повара кухни из Мира гурманов, и одного из Небесных Царей, стали притчей во языцах. Точнее, их перепалки, после которых человеческий мир недосчитывался пары-тройки улиц.

\- С этим детенышем змеиной ехидны, с этой самкой ядовитого скорпионоящера.... Да ни в жизнь! Вечно сует свой длинный нос не в свое дело, - Зебра рычал, отчего подскакивала посуда на кухне.

\- Преимущество в том, что Тенгу носа не кажет лишний раз из своей деревни, - разумно проговорила Рин. - Так что и притворяться ВАМ не придется.

\- Теперь Коко.... Кандидатур не осталось.

Над столом повисла мрачная туча уныния, пока.... Вся компания повернулась к Комацу. Повар недоуменно смерила их взглядом и ощутимо занервничала.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Масик, ты же девушка.

\- Потрясающий вывод, - повар демонстративно похлопала. - Не прошло и ста лет. Мы с вами знакомы уже пятнадцать лет, а о том, что я девушка вы догадались только сейчас, угу.

Обидно, честное слово. Совсем немного, не когда друзья втравливали ее в какую-нибудь авантюру, а когда обсуждали подружек и планы на выходные, совершенно не стесняясь ее. Хотелось подойти и треснуть им по голове. Вот только вряд ли бы их это проняло.

\- Да ладно, не обижайся, - Торико сиял беззаботной улыбкой. - Зато ты сможешь помочь Коко.

Комацу посмотрела на ядовитого Царя. В карих глаза сияла надежда и почти мольба. Допек Ичирью, даже самого терпеливого допек.

Сердце некстати екнуло, по щекам разлился жаркий румянец, и Комацу поняла, что тает, как шоколадка на медленном огне.

\- Я согласна, - решительно кивнула она.

План решили приводить в действие незамедлительно. Тина, как специалист по свиданиям и вообще отношениям с противоположным полом, романтическим отношениям, давала консультацию. Чем больше ее слушали, тем больше бледнели. Комацу и не подозревала, что встречаться с кем-то - такой тяжелый труд. А в случае лучших охотников за деликатесами Эры гурманов - еще и опасный.

Зебра, который оставался на подхвате ввиду недоступности "девушки", гыгыкал и глумился над братьями, получая от этого сказочное удовлетворение.

Решено было представить пару Ичирью на следующий день. Как раз и историю "осознания серьезных чувств" успеют продумать.

 

Комацу пришла последней, когда остальные уже явились пред светлые очи Президента МОГ. Сидевший на диване в зале Коко при появлении девушки поднялся, подошел и легонько поцеловал ее в щеку.

\- Ч-что ты делаешь?

Мужчина обнял ее, прижался губами к ушку....

\- Нам же надо играть свою роль, - тихо прошептал он. - У отца везде могут быть наблюдатели и камеры.

Комацу вздохнула и вынуждена была согласиться. Они разжали объятия и уселись на диван.

\- Где остальные?

\- Уже отправились в кабинет. Отец сказал, что в нашу пару ему проще поверить, чем в остальные, так что меня решено было оставить здесь, чтобы не подсказывал братьям, - глаза охотника смеялись.

Девушка ухмыльнулась, скинула балетки и прижалась к боку Коко, достала маленький компьютер.

\- А теперь посмотрим, что они там говорят, - протянула она, подключаясь к камерам в кабинете Президента.

\- Он их и у себя установил? - удивился Коко.

\- Нет, это мы с Рин сделали. На спор с Сани. Тот сказал, что Президент их сразу же обнаружит, мы не согласились.

\- И как?

\- Третий год уже.

На экране появилось изображение. Торико активно размахивал руками, что-то горячо говорил, Рин кивала и всячески поддерживала его. Сани, судя по всему, еле удерживался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, Тина - от смеха. Лишь профессиональная выдержка не давала сделать этого.  
\- ... вот так все и было.

\- Угу, - Ичирью сложил руки, пристально взглянул на Сани. - Теперь вы.

\- Я не мог отвести от нее глаз с самого первого ее эфира. Еще тогда я решил, что она одна из прелестнейших женщин в моем окружении. Но никак не мог сказать о своих чувствах, думал, она высмеет меня.

\- Я не стала, мне давно нравился Сани, - вмешалась Тина, пока Царя не унесло на артистической волне. - Его чудесные волосы, широкие плечи, дивные, сильные руки... - теперь уносило и репортершу, глаза ее затягивала мечтательная дымка. - Глубокий голос, который....

\- Кхм, пожалуй, я понял, - смутился Ичирью.

\- Но почему ты не допрашиваешь Зебру или Коко с Комацу?

\- С Зеброй и так все ясно, - махнул рукой Президент. - Между ним и Буранчи всегда искры мелькали.

Комацу с Коко зашлись кашлем.

\- И я давно уже подозревал, что малыш Коко неравнодушен к нашей Комацу-тян. Стоило только посмотреть, как нежно он глядит на нее...

Коко зашелся кашлем, Комацу пришлось постучать его по спине.

\- ... как осторожно держит за талию, чтобы не сломать....

\- У тебя тогда ребра были повреждены, бандаж даже пришлось наложить, - припомнил Коко.

\- ... как нежно поправляет прядь ее волос...

\- Руки обожгла, пошевелить не могла.

\- ... как помогает ей всегда и во всем..

\- В основном, он сам в это меня и втравливает, - хмыкнула девушка.

Коко покраснел, но ответил на лукавую улыбку повара. Братья знали, если бы Комацу не хотела быть "втравленной", никто бы не смог ее заставить.

\- Да и Комацу всегда дразнила Коко меньше остальных, беспокоилась за него, - воодушевленно продолжал мужчина. - Однажды посреди бурана помчалась в больницу, когда сказали, что он пострадал.

Коко поднял бровь, но увидел лишь кончики красных от смущения ушек в густых прядях. Против воли улыбнулся.

\- Да и посмотрите сами! - Ичирью нажал какие-то кнопки.

На экране в его кабинете появилось изображение. Комацу с удивлением увидела, как они с Коко сидят на диване, практически в обнимку, склонившись над одним компьютером. Это что же, он и сейчас за ними следит?!

Ну, старик дает!

\- Откуда у него такая страсть к шпионажу? - прошипел Коко.

Со стороны казалось, будто влюбленный нежно шепчет что-то на ушко своей половинке. Комацу чуть не скривилась от приторности сиропа собственных мыслей. Нет, срочно на ледяной материк или к гурманской якудза, там лечат от сопливых нежностей.

\- Чшш, - Коко взял за ее за руку. - Ничего страшного в этом нет, позволь себе немного... мягкости.

Он поднес ее кисть ко рту и ласково поцеловал тонкие пальчики.

У Комацу перехватило дыхание, в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Откуда, ну вот откуда он мог знать, что ей пришлось стать жесткой и уверенной. Чтобы держаться наравне с ними, быть достойной своих друзей. Чтобы попросту выжить в приюте, где каждый месяц погибало минимум по ребенку. Чтобы без связей прорваться наверх, зубами и клыками выгрызая себе путь, отгоняя конкурентов. И стать тем, кем она является сейчас. 

Откуда Коко мог знать, что ради этого она пожертвовала собой, своей натурой. Что раньше она всего на свете боялась, любила плакать. Слезы лились по поводу и без, обильным водопадом. Единственное, что в ней уцелело - желание накормить каждого голодного.

\- Коко...

\- Извините, что прерываем вас! - в комнату вошел Ичирью с остальными.

Пара отпрянула друг от друга, и Комацу взяла себя в руки. Она не может, не должна расклеиваться, если хочет выжить. Не может позволять эмоциям брать над собой верх.

\- Я так рад, что мои мальчики нашли свои истинные пары, показали свои чувства, - он чуть было не всхлипнул, но вовремя спохватился и не стал терять имидж крутого мужика. - В общем, некоторое время я за вами понаблюдаю. Хочу быть уверенным в завтрашнем дне и в том, что у меня будут внуки. А то Джиро уже меня обогнал! - пожаловался он.

Друзья переглянулись. Это будет тяжелое время.

 

\- Радуйтесь, сегодня мы идем на групповое свидание.... Комацу, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Девушка посмотрела на часы. Девять утра! Вся компания завалилась к ней в такую рань, зашумела, разбудила...

\- У нас вчера банкет устраивали в ресторане, - зевнула она и закуталась в одеяло. - Оставались на работе до трех утра. Так что меня как товар Тома - не грузить, не кантовать, не складировать.

\- Бесполезно! - пропела Тина и сдернула одеяло. - Собирайся и идем в Парк аттракционов. К нам наблюдателя приставили, - уже тише сообщила она.

Комацу мрачно прокляла тот день, когда подала нелепую идею с "невестами". Но делать нечего, придется подыгрывать, Коко не виноват в том, что его "девушка" не выспалась.

Она вышла из спальни, потопала в ванную комнату, досыпая на ходу. Ее сопровождало пораженное молчание. Комацу посмотрела на рассевшихся за столом друзей.

\- Кто-нибудь, сварите кофе! - попросила она и скрылась за очередной дверью.

Горячий душ привел в чувство, а запах крепкого кофе разбудил окончательно. Так что на кухню девушка вышла уже в более-менее веселом расположении духа.

\- Ну, чем порадуете?

\- Старик приставил к нам Теппея с несколькими рейнджерами. Те обязаны докладывать обо всех наших шагах, делать снимки.

\- Он вам об этом сам сказал? - поразилась Комацу.

\- Нет, просто на слух Зебры они не рассчитывали, - скривился Сани.

По лицу старшего из охотников поползла дьявольская усмешка предвкушения веселья. Его-то "девушка" даже не знала, что у них "отношения".

\- Посмотрите на это с другой стороны, - пожала плечами повар. - Он мог попросить Лав сопровождать нас.

Передернуло всех, в особенности Зебру.

 

Парк аттракционов наполняли шум работающих механизмов, веселые взрывы детского смеха. Повсюду летали воздушные шарики, маняще пахло яблоками в карамели и разноцветной сахарной ватой.

\- Почему мы пошли именно сюда? - недовольно спросил Сани, поправляя волосы. - Это же так... по-детски.

И охнул от неожиданности - Тина со всего маху ударила его острым локотком по ребрам, не пожалела силы. И кивнула в сторону Комацу.

Девушка смотрела по сторонам расширенными от удивления и поистине детского восторга глазами. И не могла насмотреться, словно не верила самой себе.

\- Коко, идем! - она потащила за собой охотника. - Мы купим билеты! - крикнула она уже издалека.

Мужчина послушно следовал за ней, сжимая маленькую ладошку в своей широкой руке.

\- А мы - вату, - пообещала Рин.

\- Комацу ни разу не была в Парке аттракционов, - тихо сказала Тина. - Сначала денег не было, затем - времени. А потом уже считала себя слишком взрослой для такой ерунды.

От этого становилось грустно. Репортерша помнила тоскливый взгляд подруги, когда они проходили мимо Парка. Но Комацу так ни разу не позволила себе зайти внутрь.

\- Значит, мы просто обязаны прокатиться на всех аттракционах! - вскинул руку вверх Торико. - Идем!

И утащил за собой Рин. Тина повернулась к Сани, угрожающе надвинулась на него.

\- Скажешь хоть слово, шарфик, испортишь Комацу веселье - и я по первому каналу передам, что ты не самый прелестный охотник, а твое меню - не самое гармоничное. Понял меня? - с каждым словом она тыкала пальчиком в широкую грудь мужчины. Хотя со стороны смотрелось смешно, Царь не смеялся. Он серьезно кивнул.

Портить веселье Комацу не хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что девушка сумеет отомстить. Слабительное в чай вспоминалось до сих пор. Его даже Коко обнаружить не сумел.

А потом затянуло, подхватило. Комацу умела веселиться так непосредственно, радоваться так открыто, что даже Зебра расслабился. Они прошли Ледяной Ад, гурманскую якудзу, сталкивались с браконьерами. Но на обычных горках визжали от удовольствия. 

Сани спросил себя, сколько всего они не знают про подругу? И вроде не первый год общаются, но девушка всегда такая скрытная, предпочитает промолчать, лишь бы не беспокоить.

А еще Тина.... Стильная, умеющая подать себя, она веселилась вместе с поваром, она умела дружить наслаждаться жизнью. Неожиданно Сани вспомнил, как она нахваливала блюда из его меню, приготовленные Комацу. И ему захотелось перехватить улыбку с чувственных, пухлых губ.

Возможно, все это станет не такой уж плохой затеей? 

Отказывать себе в желаниях Царь не привык, поэтому когда остальные отвлеклись на Рин и Торико, выруливающих на специальных машинах по ограниченному полю, Сани взял руку девушку и подтянул ее к себе. Тина задыхалась от смеха, но тут же посерьезнела.

\- Чего тебе, шарфик?

У нее сладкие на вкус губы, нежные и гладкие, у нее свежее дыхание, немного пахнущее фиалками. У нее податливое тело, изогнувшееся в сильных руках, хрупкое и нежное. У нее густые волосы, пахнущие розами, затягивающие яркие-яркие карие глаза.

У нее глубокий грудной стон, вибрацией передавшийся по телу.

Сани отпустил ошарашенную журналистку, с долей гордости и удовольствия посмотрел на припухшие, влажные губы, запоминая их вкус.

У нее идеальный поцелуй.

 

\- Этот... этот.... Шарфик! - Тина кипела, не в силах высказать всю глубину своего возмущения.

Комацу внимательно следила за вышагивающей по комнате подругой. Рин в силу обстоятельств была не доступна - витала где-то в облаках, вспоминая день с Торико.

\- Он... он поцеловал меня! - почти выплюнула журналистка.

\- Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, - хмыкнула Комацу, протягивая бокал вина. Тина покраснела, что-то смущенно пробурчала, залпом осушила порцию и вернула посуду. - От вас искры отлетали не хуже, чем от Зебры с Тенгу, правда, заметны они были не так. Все же страсти к разрушениям вы оба не питаете.

Тина повернулась к подруге, как-то поникла.

\- Но ведь это всего лишь игра! Когда-нибудь она закончится.

Рин выплыла из мечтаний, прислушалась и тоже поникла. Комацу покачала головой. Неужели она должна объяснять такие простые вещи?

\- Любые отношения могут закончиться, в любой момент. Вы друг друга не обманываете, так почему бы просто не взять и не начать наслаждаться проведенным вместе временем? Чем это отличается от любых твоих романов, Тина?

Ответ был написан на лице репортерши. Тем, что Сани ей на самом деле нравится. Но подруга кивнула, соглашаясь с доводами разума в лице повара.

\- А меня Торико пригласил с собой на охоту, - мечтательно протянула Рин.

Тина с Комацу переглянулись и расхохотались. Нет, она неисправима!

 

\- Привет, - Комацу опустилась на услужливо отодвинутый стул.

Коко обошел стол, сел напротив. Официантка принесла заказ - две чашки горячего шоколада и хрустящие булочки с марципановой начинкой. Охотник не понимал, как можно есть такую насыщенную сладость, но Комацу нравится - и это главное.

\- Как у вас обстановка? 

\- У тебя тоже? - усмехнулась девушка, делая глоток. От наслаждения прикрыла глаза на секунду. Затем снова открыла и подарила охотнику искрящийся смехом и весельем взгляд. - Мне кажется, они влюбились.

\- Уверен в этом, - кивнул предсказатель. - Электромагнитные импульсы весьма красноречивы. Но они не признаются друг другу.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - Комацу откинулась на витую спинку стула, внимательно посмотрела на белоснежную чашку с шоколадом. - Если хотя бы две пары из возможных четырех сойдутся, это удовлетворит Ичирью-сана. И у остальных появится возможность безболезненно "расстаться", - со значением произнесла она.

Коко слегка побледнел, пристально взглянул на собеседницу, но ничего не сказал.

\- Как ты хочешь подтолкнуть их? - только и спросил он.

По губам девушки скользнула хитрая усмешка.

\- Воспользуемся старыми, добрыми детдомовскими способами, - пожала она плечами.

План имелся, главное - претворить его в жизнь.

 

\- ... потом мы с Торико ходили на пандомамонта, он мне даже клыки его подарил и шкуру, - восторженно рассказывала Рин. Девушка лежала на животе, болтала ногами, предаваясь воспоминаниям.

\- Мы с Сани побывали в особом ресторане на дереве. Там чудесная музыка и восхитительная, гармоничная кухня, - тонко, сдержанно улыбнулась Тина, не желая выдавать своей радости.

Вот как, уже не шарфик, а Сани.... Стоящая на кухне Комацу усмехнулась, протирая бокалы. Значит, не зря они с Коко все это задумали, не зря.

Звонок в дверь прервал ее размышления, девушка пошла открывать. Пришли Небесные Цари. Рин вскочила, поправила задравшийся свитер, смущенно глядя на Торико. И машинально, по привычке опустилась рядом с ним, тот так же по привычке обнял ее за плечи.

Тина сидела на отдельном кресле, и на лице Сани на долю секунды отразилось неудовольствие, которое, впрочем, охотник быстро скрыл. Комацу усмехнулась.

\- Мы с девочками решили, что будет неплохо провести время всей компанией, - начала она. - Помнится, кто-то жаловался, что я не рассказываю ничего о своем прошлом? - охотники закивали. - Тогда предлагаю сыграть в игру моего детства - "Правда или Действие". Правила просты. Играем в карты, кто проигрывает, выбирает, отвечает ли он на вопрос или выполняет какое-либо шуточное желание. Предупреждаю! Отвечать нужно честно. Зебра, проследишь?

\- С удовольствием, мелкая, - оскалился охотник.

Комацу не сдержала улыбки. До чего же весело!

Сначала все начиналось довольно-таки мирно. Отвечали на глупые вопросы в виде любимых блюд, книг и так далее. Пару раз покукарекали с кухни. Но потом... как и ожидалось, вошли в азарт. Возможно, расслабиться помогли несколько бутылочек хорошего вина и крепкого виски, которые специально купила хозяйка квартиры.

\- Тина, правда или действие? - Сани тасовал колоду. Он выиграл у репортерши.

\- Правда.

\- Тебе понравилось со мной целоваться?

Тина вспыхнула, сравнившись цветом с пугливым яблоком. Но промолчать не имела права.

\- Да, - тихо, на грани слышимости.

А в глазах - желание отомстить, жестоко отомстить. Например, заставить пройтись в чем-нибудь непрелестном по городу.

Но она снова проиграла. И на этот раз выбрала Действие - так безопаснее.

Но не в этом случае.

\- Поцелуй меня!

Почти приказ, и Тина, вскинувшая было подбородок, пошла к охотнику, как загипнотизированная. Наклонилась к нему, поцеловала. Прервать короткое прикосновение не дал сам Сани, утянул девушку к себе на колени, обхватил жадно, заставив ее застонать от удовольствия.

Комацу отвернулась, скрывая довольную улыбку. Если так пойдет дальше, ее точно оставят в покое.

В том числе и Коко. На душе стало грустно. Она понимала, что чувствуют подруги. Только, в отличие от них, у нее не было ни малейшего шанса на взаимность. Потому как за пятнадцать лет Цари так и не разглядели в ней девушку.

Да и не надо оно ей, только больнее будет впускать кого-то в свою жизнь. Она уже привыкла быть одна, она справится. Ведь именно этого добивалась с самого детства. Так ведь? Так?

\- Мелкая, кажется, они потеряны для общества, - громкий голос Зебры вытянул в реальный мир.

\- Но мы можем продолжать играть! - заявила Рин, поднимая выроненные братом карты.

Проиграл Торико.

\- Торико, - Комацу тасовала карты. - Ты бы хотел встречаться с Рин на самом деле, по правде?

Охотник перевел испуганный взгляд на Зебру, но тот развел руками, ухмыльнувшись, как бы говоря, что он на стороне Комацу и выдаст брата, если тот скажет неправду. В этом никто не сомневался: в битве между братом и готовкой повара побеждала всегда кулинария.

\- Да.

\- Уии!

Рин не стала мудрствовать лукаво, бросилась на шею теперь уже своему настоящему парню. Кресло опрокинулось, все же оно не было рассчитано на два центнера живого, обнимающегося веса.

Вечер можно было заканчивать. Все еще немного дезориентированную Тину увел Сани, увел в направлении собственного дома. Рин висла на руке Торико и для всего мира была доступна лишь частично. Зебра попросил звать еще, если будет такое же развлечение.

Комацу с Коко занялись уборкой следов вечеринки.

\- Ну, вот и все, - Комацу старалась не смотреть в глаза охотнику. - Теперь можно... расставаться. Ичирью-сан возражать не станет.

Коко... как она сможет снова воспринимать его лишь как друга, когда узнала, какие у него широкие, теплые ладони, как уютно и безопасно в его объятиях? Когда узнала, какой он нежный, добрый, начитанный, как интересно с ним разговаривать обо всем на свете.

Еще больнее осознавать, что ты не пара великолепному и симпатичному знаменитому охотнику, что он может выбрать любую девушку, кроме тебя. Потому как для него ты - только подруга.

\- Комацу, - Коко поднял с пола рассыпавшиеся карты. - Если бы я выбрал Правду, какой вопрос ты бы мне задала?

Девушка помотала головой. Она не стала бы пользоваться искренностью и слабостью друга, она бы спросила какую-нибудь глупость вроде самого сильного яда на свете. Она бы....

Охотник оказался рядом, обхватил ее лицо ладонями, заставляя поднять глаза и посмотреть на себя. Такая нежность, такая открытость....

\- Если бы ты уже знала, что я влюблен в тебя последние лет пять, если бы ты знала, что я боготворю тебя, какой вопрос ты бы мне задала, выбери я Правду, а не Действие?

Сердце забилось как безумное, Комацу хватала ртом воздух. И искала подтверждение его словам. Любит? Ее, такую? Не девчонку, пацанку, давшую в нос Сани при первой встрече? Бегавшую за ними на задания, с ободранными коленками, короткими волосами....

Что бы она спросила?

\- Ты хочешь поцеловать меня?

\- Да.

 

\- Я влюбился в тебя пять лет назад, - тихо произнес Коко, зарываясь носом в короткие волосы Комацу, вдыхая ее аромат полной грудью. Он все никак не мог поверить, что вот она, рядом с ним, в его руках, по собственной воле.

Они уселись на диване, Комацу забралась с ногами, прислонившись к горячему боку охотника, оглаживая его живот через майку. Крепкий, сильный, с гладкой кожей, покрытой редкими шрамами - на них же все заживает. Зебра исключение из правил.

\- Помнишь, когда я впитал слишком много яда и лежал в больнице МОГ? Ко мне тогда никто не осмеливался подходить. А ты пришла, разогнала всех этих... врачей, - в голосе прорезалась насмешка над словом и беспомощностью "специалистов". - Обругала их и велела принести лекарства для очистки. Ты не побоялась ко мне прикоснуться, как будто знала, что мой яд не причинит тебе вреда.

Комацу помнила.... Свой безумный страх, когда увидела фиолетового до черноты Коко на больничной койке, когда поняла, что все эти жалкие, трясущиеся сущности боятся подойти к нему, пока охотник умирает от собственного яда. И она разозлилась, впервые разозлилась, совсем как тогда, при первой встрече с Сани. Разбивать носы не стала, но людей описала четко, прямолинейно, без смущения. И устроилась в палате пациента. Она спала рядом с ним, обтирала его тело, меняла капельницы.

И боялась, боялась, боялась потерять.

Можно ли сказать, что она влюбилась в него уже тогда, просто не понимала?

Комацу посмотрела на Коко.

Да, пожалуй, что можно.

 

\- То есть вы сначала обманывали меня, а теперь и вправду встречаетесь? - подвел итог исповеди провинившихся воспитанников и их половинок Ичирью.

Охотники виновато покивали.

\- И стало это правдой благодаря Комацу-тян?

Снова кивки. Ичирью неожиданно расплылся в улыбке.

\- Умница, девочка! - показал ей выставленный большой палец.

Комацу, единственная, кто не чувствовал себя виноватой, широко улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Но еще остался Зебра. Обидно, вы с Буранчи такая хорошая пара...

\- Ты что несешь, старик?! - возразить Зебре толком не дали.

Дверь распахнулась, вернее отлетела и врезалась в стену напротив. На пороге стояла краснокожая девушка в белоснежном костюме повара Чудесной кухни. В белоснежных же волосах мелькали разряды молний.

\- Какого черта здесь происходит? - зарычала она, проходя внутрь и шлепая на стол перед Ичирью выпуск газеты. - Какого я встречаюсь с этим медведеежом недоделанным? - ткнула она пальцем в сторону Зебры.

\- Упс, не проконтролировал, - разве руками Ичирью.

Комацу поспешила уползти в объятия Коко, там безопаснее. И нервно хихикнула.

Кажется, им снова будет очень весело.


End file.
